Many businesses and organizations encounter complex tasks and workflow processes on a regular and repeat basis, where the tasks and processes may not be coordinated in any automated manner. For example, many businesses and organizations are challenged on a regular and repeat basis to meet service demands with appropriate resources. To meet service demands, the resources may need to be changed such as, for example, by adding new resources or reallocating existing resources. The reallocation of existing resources may be an extremely tedious, time consuming process and expensive process. Similarly, the addition of new resources may have its own financial burdens and constraints.
For instance, an online service provider may be challenged on a regular and repeat basis to meet user traffic demand for various online and backend resources. To meet the user traffic demand, the online service provider may over-allocate certain resources instead of adding new resources or re-allocating existing resources to avoid the costs and burdens currently associated with those options. However, the over-allocation of the resources may result in a subsequent under-utilization of these resources. Consequently, this option may not be cost efficient, especially over a longer period of time.
Hence, there's a greater need to be agile and have an automated process flow in place to react to the changing needs quickly.